Stronghold
is a multiplayer mode released in the Red Dead Redemption Liars and Cheats DLC pack. Description Similar to 'Capture the Flag', it is an ongoing battle on a relatively large scale where one team will defend a set location, and the opposite team will try to destroy, or conquer said location. In some locations, the position to be conquered is a safe that when opened contains an Explosive Rifle. Locations Four map locations are provided with the Liars and Cheats pack. The Stronghold playlist cycles through each location. *Blackwater *Escalera *Fort Mercer *Thieves' Landing The Myths and Mavericks pack adds another six map locations. Originally upon release, a separate "Myths and Mavericks Stronghold" playlist cycled through these locations. On September 23, 2011, the playlists were altered and these Stronghold locations were merged into the "Myths and Mavericks Team Games" playlist in order to allow the addition of a new hardcore playlist. *Armadillo *Beecher's Hope *Chuparosa *Cochinay *Torquemada *Tumbleweed Gameplay Each team gets a turn on both attack and defense. A series of four or five objectives must be taken by the attacking team. An objective is captured by staking attacking team members within the objective boundary for a certain amount of time - the more team members at the objective, the quicker the capture. If team members leave the objective area or are killed, the capture timer slowly returns to zero. Only one objective can be captured at a time - the next objective is unlocked when the present one is captured. The attacking team has a limited number of total lives (respawns) and a limited amount of time to conquer the objectives. The defending team has unlimited lives, but has a timeout period of five seconds from death until a player respawns. As with all team game modes, the player's team is blue and the opposing team is red. The winner of the match is determined by the number of objectives achieved and the time taken to achieve the objectives. One side can win a match even without capturing all of the objectives as long as they capture more than the opposing team or capture them faster. If neither side captures any objectives the match is declared a draw - unlike other multiplayer game modes, there is no sudden death tie breaker due to the separate attack/defense sections. Weapons The loadout available to players on each team, Defenders or Attackers, varies with each map. The following table shows the loadout for each location and side. Unlike many other game modes, additional weapons are not available in chests for supplementing the basic loadout, nor are there any ammo chests or dead-eye refills. Note that kills and headshots in Stronghold count towards the Weapons category of Multiplayer Challenges. x = cannot be found in this location Notes: *The Explosive Rifle is not given to players at the start of the round. It is "earned" by the single player who completes the safe cracking stage. In Blackwater there are two safes available. *Two cannons become available to the attacking team in the third stage at Fort Mercer. They are not usable by the defending team prior to that point even though they are part of the defending team's territory. *A few Gatling Guns are available within Fort Mercer. Though intended as a defensive weapon, they can be used by either side. *The Explosive Rifle is available on the following Myths and Mavericks DLC pack stronghold maps: Chuparosa, Armadillo, Beecher's Hope, and Cochinay. Challenges There are seven sets of multiplayer challenges associated with the Stronghold game mode. These are covered in detail on the Stronghold Challenges page. In addition to these dedicated challenges, the Stat and Weapon challenges can also be worked on within Stronghold. This is true even though the phrasing of the Weapon challenges only mentions "Shootouts or Bag Games." Trivia *This is the only multiplayer game mode where one can get the Explosive Rifle golden. Although the Myths and Mavericks pack adds the explosive rifle to other FFA and Gang game modes, the weapon challenges for the Explosive Rifle specify Stronghold only. Kills and headshots in the Myths and Mavericks FFA and Gang matches are not added to the challenge stats. Gallery File:Reddeadredemption_liarsandcheats_stronghold_1024x768.jpg File:Rdr_stronghold01.jpg File:Rdr_stronghold02.jpg File:Rdr_stronghold03.jpg File:Rdr_stronghold04.jpg File:Rdr_stronghold05.jpg Threecornered.jpg|''Holding out on the Stronghold'' Red-dead-redemption-liars-and-cheats-20100917004758882 640w.jpg|''Silence before the Storm'' Achievements/Trophies The player can acquire the following Trophies/Achievements while playing Stronghold mode: ---- ---- Category:Multiplayer Category:Game modes